white tiger
by Dribble and dabble
Summary: The passing of time buries alot of knowledge but nothing stay buries forever especially power. power that destroy all obstacle and for naruto that is exactly what he require. In the face of absolute power, all are useless.
1. Chapter 1

This is a work of my over active imagination.

**Bold for non human speech and thought**

* * *

><p>The valley of the end. A monument to two great men. Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama whose battle created this valley who existences make the creation of konoha possible. If they were able to work together, konoha may have prospered even more but the difference in ideal render this impossible.<p>

Decades after them a pair of rivals, friends and brother step into their shoe. This sacred ground is once again reformed with fissure and crater, the only witness to the match up between two is the statues of Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama.

Naruto lay on the ground as he looks upon the sky as the rain fall, the rain that fall flow off him are dyed crimson by the gaping wound at his left shoudler. The memories of the past few hours run through his mind.

The promise he made to the girl he like.

"_I will bring him back. It a promise."_

The comrades who trust that he will fulfill the promise

"_Naruto kun, go after this guy to me. I will be his opponent."_

Yet for all the effort and sacrifice the only word he receives is.

"_If that the case, I will break this bonds!_"

Naruto closed his eyes as he slowly pushes himself up, his hand brush against a metallic surface. He turns his attention to the item.

It is as a forehead protector and with a cut across the symbol of konoha. An unspoken mark that tell the world that it owner renounce the bonds to the village.

Naruto grabs the forehead protector tightly within his grip, so tight that his knuckle turns white.

"Sasuke, you may be willing to forsake the bonds but I will reattach the bonds if it the last thing I do."

Weary from the battle and recovering from the injuries, naruto slowly pick himself up. He looks around at the wreckage done by sasuke and him, a wave of depression strike him. He is still too weak.

He had been name a loser for all his life but this is nothing that can be achieve by a loser.

At last with a sigh he turned in the direction he believed that he had come from and started off slowly with the rain falling.

A few minutes after he had left, a man and a dog rushed into the clearing from a different direction, stopped in awe at the destruction that lay before them.

Hours later as the sun set over the horizon and the moon rule in the sky.

Naruto still wander within the forest in the rush to catch up with sasuke, he did not leave any mark to guide and with the blood losses

Tiredness creep upon naruto as the blood losses and adrenaline rush catch up upon him. He stumbled on to the ground as he rest against a boulder by the side of a ledge. His head lower as he breath in deeply trying to recover.

"Naruto-kun, you have improved much in such a short time."

A voice sounded out interrupting naruto rest, naruto raise his head to look at the speaker. Naruto's eyes widen as he look at the person.

The person is a male dress in a purple grab whose hand is pushing against the glass slipping on his nose. A harmless smile adorns his face but naruto know that this is false as the forehead protector signal his loyalty to the hated enemies of konoha. Oto, rule by orchimaru the infamous traitor of konoha.

Secondly, the last naruto seen him, naruto had been the one to 'give' him a rasengan to the body.

The man standing in front of him is kabuto, the right hand man of Orichimaru, a sleeper agent within konoha for at least ten year, a man with skill equal to kakashi and the patience of a predator.

Kabuto grab the collar of naruto jacket pulling naruto up into the air.

"You have so much potential, I am certain you will as skilled as me within ten year." Kabuto say as he step forward toward the ledge. "And because of this, I cannot let you live."

Kabuto hold naruto like a rag doll as he enquires.

"Any last word?"

"F**k you!"

"If that the case, goodbye." Kabuto reply naruto with a smile as he let go off his hand.

Naruto plunge down like a rock as he disappears from sight.

* * *

><p>However, it seems that luck is with naruto as he falls on to a tree that grow at the side of the cliff. Naruto smile as he falls unconscious.<p>

Naruto wake up to the glaring sunlight, he open his eyes as he take in surrounding. Desolate is the only word to describe the place but something catches his eyes.

A square pillar stone lay on a ledge; it looks to be man made. Carefully, naruto make his way to it. Naruto find the picture of dominating tiger roaring toward the sky on one side of the pillar.

A small slab of stone lay on the ground in front of it.

'Fierce as a tiger, with the power of a tiger. I am the white tiger ArakiHirofumi. Here lies the art of the white tiger. Show the world the strength of the lord of beasts!'

Naruto heart skip a beat as he seen this as he have heard this in the class of iruka sensei. During the time of rikudou sennin (founder of chakra usage), there were many other powerhouse.

The four Saint beast- Azure Dragon , Phoenix, White Tiger and Jet Tortoise.

The four Perils whose name are forgotten by the wheel of time

Each them do thing base on whim and desire but with the strength, no one can do anything to them.

Within the Nine of them, none of them was willing to get injured as that would make them easy prey for the other.

However, something change that balance, a battle broke out with the nine of the against a single opponent but against who or what, nobody know as no record were left.

With rikudou sennin left as the sole survivor, it unknown why but he begin preach his knowledge to the willing thus enabling the world to benefit. While the knowledge of the four saints and four perils were lost and their name forgotten in the stream of time.

Naruto heart pound as he approach the pillar as that is the only place that Araki Hirofumi could have written down the skill that he created and improved upon.

Naruto is not disappointed as he read on the inscription.

'The basic of the white tiger are as follow. Basic Energy skill: Domination Aura. The Basic attack skill: Feline Claw. Basic movement skill: Stalking Tiger.'

Seeing this hope rise within naruto as with this he will have a better chance to defeat sasuke and fufill his promise to sakura.

* * *

><p><em>Back in Konoha<em>

With a heavy heart Kakashi had returned to Konoha and was standing before the Hokage. He had just given the hardest report to a superior since he had to explain Obito's death to his sensei.

Two of his students gone, one a traitor the other had disappeared off the face of the earth, so it seemed. Pakkun had been able to track them until it had started raining. He had lost the scent at the apparent battlefield but where the two had gone after that was a he suspected that he knew where Sasuke had gone.

Tsunade had been stunned by the news and he knew that Sakura was going to take this hard as well.

The others on the rescue mission had all been retrieved and had been stabilized, Sakura had already been frantic, so he had heard, wanting to know whether Naruto had succeeded in bringing Sasuke back or not.

Kakashi sighed as he was dismissed and he turned and left the Hokage's office. As he stepped outside he looked up seeing the clouds starting to break up and the sun beginning to peak through and he couldn't help but to feel some hope, just enough to make him think that things could get better.

With a shake of his head he signed, the momentary spell gone. He decided that he would go see the memorial stone first before he went to tell Sakura the bad news.

* * *

><p>While this is happening within konoha, naruto have start practicing the Domination Aura. The concept is simple. Gather chakra within the centre of the body. Naruto have done this more than a thousand as he use his justu. Gather chakra within his body and using hand sign as guide for the chakra to perform as he will it.<p>

However, here is the different for the Domination Aura as it required the user to gather and compress the chakra. Once the chakra reach maximum mass, release the majority of the chakra through four limbs.

This process will cause great anguish as the muscle and bone are tears, broken and restored by the chakra.

Naruto grit his teeth as he sit on the ground bearing this pain as he read on the pillar. This process will strengthen his body and enable him to use Feline Claw and Stalking Tiger better.

'To be stronger than other, one must be harsh to himself first.' Naruto repeat the creed of the white tiger to himself.

"Sasuke, I will get you back to konoha even if I have to break all your limb." Naruto make a promise to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a work of my over active imagination.

**Bold for non human speech and thought**

* * *

><p>Months pass in a blink of an eye as the cold wind of the autumn blow. An eagle soar through the sky, it shrill cry pierce through the sky.<p>

The eagle dive down latching it talon upon an unsuspecting rabbit. The rabbit squirm trying to escape but to no avail as the eagle flap its wings rising toward the boundless sky.

The eagle soars on again as the ruler of the sky as it makes its way back to its nest.

The eagle flap it wing as it slowly land on ledge with a pillar upon it, placing the rabbit down like an offering before a teenage with blonde hair and three whisker like marking on the cheeks.

He covers with the tattered remains of an orange jumpsuit. His body is lean promising swift moment. The eagle keep it eye on the teenage as if awaiting the teenage command.

The teenage slowly open his eyes revealing a pair of deep blue eyes like that of the ocean. He slowly reaches out his hand as he patted the head of eagle.

"Good job, ginga." The teenage say with a smile.

The teenage is naruto who was thrown down the cliff by kabuto and six month has since that fateful day.

The reason naruto is doing this.

"Finally, you manage to get me a whole rabbit." Naruto say as he eye the rabbit with hungry eyes.

Being on a ledge mean there are no life stock around, naruto survive for the past five month on soldier pill. His last pill ran out last month, left with nothing to eat.

With this, an alternate food source is require and this is where naruto put his mind (Fist) to work as he befriend (threaten) ginga to help him catch food.

Although, the first few time scraps was all naruto receive. It took quite a while for naruto to teach ginga to bring a whole prey/catch (by using his fist).

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the top of the cliff.<p>

Two men is overlooking the cliff with a wolf like animal with a cobra for a tail crouching beside them. The two men is dress in the standard attire of the Oto Nin thought it unknown what rank they are.

"Damm kabuto to hell. Why do we have to clear up his mess." One of the men says.

"Senji, I have been hearing you complaining till I am sick of it." The other man reply. "If you are so 'unhappy', you can 'volunteer' to go to the lab."

Senji shiver as he though about the lab. It is a deathtrap for none who were order to report were ever heard from again.

"I am just grumbling, sanyo. Don't take seriously." Senji say with as force smile as within Oto the only use of a comrade is to step on them to climb up the chain of command.

"Well, time to let the chimera do it job." Sanyo say as he kicks at the wolf like animal with a cobra for a tail.

Sanyo point toward the cliff, with no hesitation, the chimera sprint toward edge of the cliff and leap off.

As the chimera fall, the cobra tail strike out biting into the wall. It swings toward the wall, claws popped out of the chimera paws piercing through the wall. With that, it starts to run on the side of the wall like it on a flat ground.

Naruto nose twitch as he sit by pillar. In his hand is a stick with a roast rabbit on it, his mouth water as he look at it.

He stabbed the stick as he stand up looking toward a tree but beside the tree there is nothing there.

Naruto stretch both his arm behind his back with his finger flex in a claw like manner facing the floor. Naruto stomp his right feet upon the ground, dusts fly and naruto is lost to sight.

A boulder fall apart into six pieces as naruto stand in front of the debris with his right arm in front of him, lighting crackle at the tip of each finger.

The skill of the white tiger school is base on the Metal branch of the five elements (Chinese wuxing). Lightning, Magnetism, Metal, Blood, and Carbon are all part of the Metal branch.

The Feline Claw is a lighting base technique which coat the fingers with lighting enable the user to slash through almost everything with the heat produces and shocks the opponent.

Stalking Tiger is a Magnetism and blood base technique. By increasing the blood flow, it enable the user to move faster than the eyes can follow and magnetism is use to control the direction as such no footstep is required making the movement seem unnatural to opponent.

All this is make possible by the Domination Aura as it forcefully increase the amount of electric signal of the body strengthen of the body increasing the person reaction, strength and endurance.

Also due to the innate nature of naruto element to the wind (which is branch from the wood element). Lighting chakra of naruto is strengthen by feeding upon the wind element.

A crouching figure leap toward naruto, naruto slide to the side narrowly avoiding the leaping figure. Four streaks of crimson flow from naruto left arm as four cut wound bleed blood.

The figure growl at naruto as it comes to a stop; the figure is the chimera from Oto. Naruto eyes widen as he see the chimera and the words would cause any listener to drop to their feet.

"Coming out the assh**e of a wolf, that snake sure is determine to survive." Naruto mumble to himself.

The chimera would have killed itself if it understands the words spoken by naruto but it can understand only simple command and gesture.

Once again, it pounces toward naruto who stand his ground this time round. Naruto reach out with his hands to grab on to the front limbs of the chimera.

Naruto chamber his right leg and lash it toward the body of the chimera. Using the skill Stalking Tiger, naruto increases the rate of his attack unleashing a barrage of kicks.

Blood spurt out of the jaw of the chimera as it let out growl of pains. Unwilling to endure any more pain, it 'tail' snap forward with fang aiming toward naruto.

What naruto do not know this chimera is a creation of Orichimaru. There is a total of twelve chimera base upon the twelve zodiac and the one naruto is facing is base upon a snake as such the wolf body is but a smokescreen. The ace is the snake head with it venom which can dissolve even stone.

Naruto see the snake striking through the side of his eyes. Without any hesitation, naruto twist his body swinging the chimera over his back.

The sound of a body impacting upon the ground sound out as a cloud of dust rise cross his hand in front of his chest with his hand in a claw position, swiftly, he swipe his hands toward the location where the chimera landed.

Before the dust from the impact is able to settle, naruto attack causes the dust cloud to be thicker.

Once the dust settles down, the chimera can be seen lying in a pool of blood. The attack of naruto tears through the earth but to the chimera it is only able to cut through its skin.

"That was not so hard." Naruto say with a smile on his face as he approach the body of the chimera after all it not everyday that food come looking for you.

Though naruto have become stronger but he is still not vicious enough, as the snake tail of the chimera once again strike against him. With his guard lower as he though that the danger is over, the fang pierces through his skin.

With a swipe of his hand, naruto split the snake tail into two. His vision blur as he slowly fall but something caught his eye. The blurry figure of a person dress in black with crimson red hair.

* * *

><p>The soft crackling sounds of a fire find its way to naruto ear along with smell of roast meat.<p>

He slowly opens his eye groaning as he rise himself up from the ground. A crimson hair woman base on the way her robe cling to her body with a mask on her face sit by a fire roasting some meat.

The mask is set in an expression between happy and sad. For an unknown reason, naruto find a sense of comfort close to her.

Naruto eyes widen and his face change to one of shock as he yell out.

"You are cooking ginga! Ouch."

Once naruto yell out, a pebble to the head is given to him free of charge.

"For your info, I am not cooking that oversize chicken." The woman reply. "I want to know one thing did you learn the skill of the pillar."

"I did."

The woman nods her head as she hears that.

"Then rest for tonight and I will bring you to somewhere for you become stronger."

"Who are you? Why are you so 'helpful'?" naruto ask as he know a simple logic of the world that is there is no such thing as free lunch in this world.

"You can call me Bakuya. I am doing for you are naruto and i am doing this to return a debt."

"Tell me more!" naruto exclaim as this is the first time someone admit to knowing his parent but he quickly lie on to the ground as bakuya point toward him and a hole appear on the wall right beside his head.

Naruto may be reckless but he knows when not to bite more than he can chew and this is one such occasion.

* * *

><p>The next morning<p>

A sharp scream pierce through the silent morning, naruto wake up with scratch mark upon his courtesy of Ginga. If look can kill, ginga would be dead more than a thousand times.

Ginga is preaching upon the arm of bakuya nuzzling against her head.

"Now that you are awake, I enlighten you about some fact." Bakuya say in a lecturing manner.

"As you should know, within the elemental countries there are five great nations with Ninja force." To this naruto nod his head as this is common knowledge.

"What you do not know is that there is some fraction holding power greater than them." This sentence shock naruto as it equivalent to telling someone who believes the earth is flat that it is actually round.

"There is the Dead man wonderland, Garden, Yard play and Shinra. Each of them having enough manpower to decimate a nation without a sweat. Healer association and blacksmith guilds is another two fraction that neutral as nobody know when they will need treatment and weapons, if you offend them. It would be wise to hang up your weapon and take up the shovel" Bakuya elaborated.

"Since you have started learning the skill of the white tiger, you should also know the different between what you learn from the hidden village."

Seeing the confuse look upon naruto face, bakuya let out a sigh.

"There is a total of three hundred and sixty five chakra point upon a human body. A hundred and eighty of them strengthen the body which can be learn by anyone known as mortal points and the other hundred eighty can only be unlock by those with bloodline limit but how much they can unlock depend on talent and hard work, it also known as the Earthly points . The remaining five is known as celestial points. "

Bakuya took a breath and to let naruto gather his thought.

"Within the hidden village, only the knowledge of the mortal points is known but you have step on another path as the skill of the four saints contain one similar point as you reach a certain level, it will unlock one of the celestial point. With this celestial point, it gives you the ability to draw chakra from your surrounding ensuring that you will suffer from chakra exhaustion."

Glee fill naruto face as he hear this, with the abundance of Kyuubi and this celestial point it mean that he can spam all sort of high chakra draining technique.

"From what I can tell you have unlock thirty six mortal points. That put you around high genin. However, experience and technique plays a part too. There is no such thing as a sure win or sure losses."

"At your present level, using that claw and movement technique you should be able to make it to the top. I will see you up there by nightfall and I will show you the step to become stronger."

With that say, she dash up the side of the cliff leaving a trail of after images and footprints on the wall.

Seeing this naruto grit his teeth, he knows he is unable to do the same as bakuya but he have his own way.

Channeling his chakra to form claw upon his finger, he stab them into the wall. Inch by inch, step by step, naruto climb toward the top. Ginga circle near him screech at him as if telling him to move faster.

"Shut up." Naruto yell out to ginga, his words echo through the cliff.

* * *

><p>(Low genin- 9 mortal points, mid genin- 18 mortal points, high genin 36 mortal points,)<p>

(Low chunin- 48 mortal points, mid chunin-60 mortal points, high chunin- 72 mortal points,)

(Low jounin- 90 mortal points, mid jounin- 110mortal points, elite jounin-130mortal points,)

(Kage varies between 140 – 180 mortal points.)


	3. Chapter 3

This is a work of my over active imagination.

**Bold for non human speech and thought**

The force of nature is overwhelming and majestic but there is one life form that never bows down against it. Be it mountain or high sea, mankind will prevail it by will, mind and body.

On this very day, a lone figure no bigger than a speck when compares to the wall of the cliff he is scaling yet you can see the figure continue on relentlessly.

* * *

><p>At the top of the cliff.<p>

Two misshapen corpse dress in the attire of oto nin lie at the feet of bakuya.

"Why can't you understand that the path you seek is an abomination?" bakuya say as she look at the corpse.

Turning her attention back to the edge of the cliff, she stomp her feet. Rocks is dislodged as they fall toward the route naruto is climbing.

Sweat drip steadily from naruto forehead, the remains of his clothes is drench with sweat. His breathing is a rapid, raspy panting with the thin air. Exhaustion have set into his bone, he is doing his best to converse his chakra reserve.

From five inch long chakra claws, the chakra claw that is on his finger now is only half an inch long .

'Before nightfall? I will get there by noon the earliest.' Naruto think to himself as the top of the cliff is within his sight and he been climbing for four hours since dawn.

Apparently, some one up above truly dislike him as several rocks roll toward him.

"Huh."

Naruto look on with a stunned expression as the rocks roll nearer to him. His basic instinct took over as he raises a hand to block the rock.

His hand stabbed into the rock while he looks on with a surprise look.

'Silly me.'

In the heat of the moment, naruto forgotten that he is longer the same person he was. Though he is unable to do fine chakra control, he has something better. Overwhelming power.

A grin surface upon naruto face as his swing the arm with the rock toward the top cliff. Like an arrow piercing through the sky, the rocks in his path are smashed. With this small break, naruto consider his option.

It does not take a genius to know that this is done by bakuya and most likely it will continue for a while.

Naruto is known for many things but there is one trait that stood out the most. His iron will, no manner what he faces and he will face it bravely.

"I will become stronger."

He continue repeat this mantra until his action become like clockwork. Stab, swing, climb, stab, swing, climb.

Slowly, he reaches a trance like state. Several thought pass through his mind.

'Why do I want to be stronger?'

'To bring back sasuke?'

'To impress sakura?'

'To become hokage?'

'To avenge the old man (the third hokage.)?'

'To live with no regret and die with no remorse. That is my path!"

The voice of naruto echo out. Bakuya eyes lit up when she hear this, she stop stomping upon the cliff.

"Don't waste this chance. It not easy to reach the state of enlightenment. "

The state naruto enter is one desire by all who are train in the art of combat. It a state when all though is clear from the mind and the person is able to see into his own 'heart'.

There is various ways to reach this state; the safest and surest way is by mediation.

The other way is by combat but few are willing to do this as fewer manage survive the combat when they are in this state.

But naruto is in a control environment, there is a risk of danger but with bakuya overseeing. There is little chance that he will perish.

The state of enlightenment is when the person is able to see his true self and origin. For example, artists can draw all kind of works but each of them specializes in certain field. It is when they find the field they are have talent in , they will shine and be known as master.

Wind swirl around naruto as chakra flare around his body. His eyes are close as he immerse in the state he is in.

* * *

><p>The image of a pair of tiger surface in his mind. A white tiger with black strip crouch on the left while a black tiger with white strip crouch on the right with naruto in the middle.<p>

Growls issue from the throat of the pair of tigers. The growls sound defiant to naruto.

As one the pair of tigers move toward naruto, cut appear upon their body while the blood is draw toward the naruto.

Yet they do not stop until they are right by naruto when they raise their head and roar toward the sky.

* * *

><p>"Thunder as yang(positive), lighting as ying(negative). This is only the beginning?"<p>

The hand of naruto is coated with chakra but the appearance of his two hands is totally different.

The chakra that only cover his hand now reach to his arm and the claw upon his left hand crackle with power. The smell of burning ozone assult the nose.

His right hand is also cover to the arm but instead of crackling, the chakra is smooth but look can be deciving.

"Thunder claw and lighting claw." Naruto say to himself as he look upon his hands.

Feline Claw is but the basic enable him to use claws of lighting. Thunder Claw and lighting claw however is a change. A change in quality.

While previously, naruto can only cut. Thunder claw offer him another venue. Explosion, pure and simple, a release of electrical power.

Lighting claw is a long range attack move like a pouncing tiger that will bite down upon it target on naruto command.

Naruto rest the finger tip of his left hand lighting upon the wall of the cliff as if caressing a lover.

All of a sudden, naruto drive the palm of his left hand on to the wall. An explosion occur as naruto is send flying along with the debris. If it have been someone else, they would have been seriously injured by the impact.

The virtue of Dominating Aura show it poweress as naruto body have been forge by pain that such a impact only knock the wind out of him.

On the expose part of naruto leg, the skin turn red as naruto control the flow his blood rate. His foot step on the debris and like a spring, naruto is shoot upward.

Thought naruto can use magnetism to control his direction, it take too much chakra. As such when using stalking tiger, magnetism is use mainly to avoid certain death and to ambush the opponent.

Using his blood and body like a spring/piston may not work so well but it give naruto a burst of speed and power.

Each time naruto begin to fall, he would once again invoke thunder claw to create more 'stepping stone'.

For the animals around the area, they seek shelter as they thought that there is a huge storm coming their direction.

Before long naruto reaches the top of the cliff and he is greet by a killing intention. The source? Bakuya.

Naruto is shocked by her intention but naruto regain his composure as bakuya release nine kunai. The trajectory of each kunai is toward the vital spot and main artery of naruto.

The kunai speed toward naruto at an unreal speed as if that is not enough. She cut her arm to her side, two boomerangs slid into her hand.

She throw them out toward out to the side, the boomerang spins toward naruto. With the kunai in the front and the boomerang at the side. The best way for naruto is to dodge back.

However, he makes the decision that no sane person would make as he dash forward. Bakuya nodded her head as if approving the decision that naruto make.

A series of small explosion sound out from the kunai, flame lit up at the end of each kunai accelerating their speed. Naruto dash under them by a small margin, if he has chosen to move back.

The result would have been him becoming a pin cushion.

"Do not underestimate your opponent." Bakuya say as she rolls out a scroll. Biting her her thumb, blood flow out of the wound as she swipe it across the scroll.

A scythe appear along with a puff of smoke, she grab the handle as she swing it toward naruto. The blade detach from the staff, spinning toward naruto.

Naruto raise his left hand up blocking the curved blade.

"Thunder Claw!" naruto yell out as the air in front of his hand explode but the curved blade continue to come his way.

Let with no option naruto raise his arm to his face guarding his vital spot. The blade strike true and impact is unreal as naruto is push back. It takes him seven steps to stop the momentum of the attack as the curved blade is deflected and there is not even a scratch upon the blade

A click sound out as the curved blade attach back to the staff, bakuya make a come here gesture to naruto. Her pose is one of cockiness

Once again, naruto dash forward. Forward, onward between you and me,only one can survive. This have been naruto way since he enlisted as a ninja and even more so now that he is the successor of the white tiger.

Dominating Aura, how can it be called Dominating Aura if the user is one who always back down. The will of naruto correspond with the nature of the Dominating Aura. If someone else learn it, they may not have done as well as naruto

Naruto channel all excess chakra toward his four limb, sacrificing all defense for speed. Each of his limb are flushed.

Bakuya hold the scythe in her hand ready to move at any moment. The moment naruto reach her range, she swing down the scythe. To anyone else, they will feel that there is grudge between the two of them.

Just as naruto is about to be strike down, his body move backward unnaturally with the use of stalking tiger(magnetism ).

The momentum of bakuya swing make her back expose to naruto who did waste this chance. With a step forward, he swing his right arm toward her back. The chakra claw extend as he swing his hand.

However, bakuya bend her back in to a bridge holding the scythe by the end avoiding naruto attack. She wink her eye at naruto as she pull back the scythe intending to cut naruto down.

Naruto twist his right wrist and press down with the chakra claw. This will end with both of them seriously injured.

The scythe stop right before touching naruto leg while naruto hand stop before touching bakuya mask.

"Why did you stop?" bakuya ask as she raise herself up.

"I trust you." Naruto answer, bakuya shudder as she hear this.

"Don't trust other so easily." She caution naruto who nodded his head but will he follow her advice is a different thing

"Come, we have to set off now to get to the city of sin."

"I can't, I need to get sasuke back." Naruto say with a firm shake of his head.

"Your 'friend' is safe at least for the next three year, you however will not be if you do not follow my advice."

"Huh" naruto stare blankly at bakuya as he never felt better in his life.


	4. For your info

Explaination.

Ninja

The energy skill use by ninja allow them to use all five element making them jack of all trade and master of none.

Movement skill of ninja is base upon space-time manipulation. For the ninja to move, they are actually switching place with a object of their choosing(non living item).

Naruto skill however focus on a single element.

Both naruto and ninja become stronger with the more chakra point unlock.

For future reference.

The four fraction on the other hand have a different focus. For example sake, the City of sin focus is on unlocking the potential of their bones.


	5. Chapter 4

This is a work of my over active imagination.

**Bold for non human speech and thought**

* * *

><p>"You do know what you hold inside of you?"<p>

Naruto place a hand at his waist where the seal holding the Kyuubi lay. It the source of all his sorrow but it also is the source of power.

"What you do not know is that it is only a fragment of the juubi." Bakuya reveal to him. "The tail beasts is each a fragment of the ten tail beast."

"The beast spilt it essence into nine fragments before being seal up by the rikudou sennin. The nine parts gather strength as they make pact with human who desire power. Those human in turn gain bloodline limit while the nine parts grow strong enough to break free from the original being."

Bakuya explain as she point to naruto.

"The seal holding the beast have weaken through time and there is a man seeking to revive it by bringing all it essence together. You have no choice, one is to release the Kyuubi or two, bend him to your will."

Naruto place his hand behind his hand and smile.

"What is there to think? There way I will release the damm fox, so I chose the second choice."

"Then let us make haste to the city of sin."

Bakuya say as she led naruto on.

* * *

><p>One month later.<p>

On azure sea with soft sound of splashing wave, the clamoring wind and the soft cry of the seagull.

A crimson hair young man dress in an orange vest with black pant goes through a series of kata. It a kata base on the movement of a tiger and the aura he project give people a feeling that they are actually facing a ferocious tiger.

As the young man finishes his kata, he took a deep breath. Clapping sounded out from his side.

"Well done, you truly capture the essence of your technique. Naruto." A male voice sounded out. The speaker is a muscular man with yellow hair reaching to his back with a height about two feet tall with a tattoo of a dragon entwining his body. He radiates a feeling of confidence and trust to those who see him.

"Tohdoh, save the praise and give me a chance to fight against you." Naruto reply. The crimson hair young man is Uzumaki naruto.

It has been two week since he boards the ship toward the city of sin from wave country.

* * *

><p>Time: two week ago<p>

Location: port of wave.

Stacks of crate are stack around the bustling ports. The sounds of seaman yelling and ships movement ring around. Within the shade of some crate, two figures huddle together. A closer look show the figure to be bakuya and naruto

"The ship that is going to depart will bring you to the city of sin. I have pay for the trip and here is the ticket." Bakuya say as she passes naruto a ticket. Naruto sweat as he looks at the ticket.

'One way trip to Hell, no money back unless you live.' Is written on it and a grinning skull printed beside it.

'What sort of idiot makes a ticket like this?'

"The city of sin has one rule and that is to survive. As long as you survive, you will be able to use the resource of City of sin to gain strength to overcome the Kyuubi."

After saying this, she pastes a talisman upon his head which naruto try to move, only to be stop by the glare of bakuya.

She closes her eyes as she mumble softly, naruto feel something covering his whole body. When the feeling passes, bakuya look at him closely before nodding her head.

"Good this will prevent them from finding you."

Hearing this, naruto look at a puddle of water on the ground. Upon seeing his reflection, he almost jumps in shock as the reflection is different from what he expected.

The figure is dress the same way as him but the familiar blonde hair is turn crimson and the whisker like birthmark vanish.

"This is a disguise seal which will work for one year siphoning chakra from you. This will confuse the people from konoha and Oto who is looking for you. I will see you here in one year time." with that say bakuya fade away from sight surprising naruto as he have never seen bakuya moving at such a speed.

With that naruto step aboard the voyage toward the city of sin.

* * *

><p>Back to the present<p>

"Don't be modest. You are one of the strongest person I met." Naruto say to Tohdoh.

Tohdoh is also one of people on board the ship toward the city of sin. Most of the people on the ship keep to themselves but Tohdoh is the odd one out as he tries to strike a conversation with everyone.

But that on the ship is either cutthroat who will kill their parent for money or people with their own story/ revenge driven. As such beside naruto there is only one other person receptive to Tohdoh.

"Just fight him." A lazy voice sounded out. Tohdoh turn toward the speaker and yell out.

"You lazy bum. Why don't you spar with him instead?"

The lazy bum is man with his hair tie into dreadlock and dress in tatter clothing giving him the look of a beggar. He lay on the deck with his eyes close as if he is enjoying the winds.

"Lazy to do so."

Naruto and Tohdoh sweat drop upon hearing such an answer. The lazy bum is a one of a kind. He has not move from the spot he is in since he board the ship.

Naruto and Tohdoh have asked for his name and the answer they receive.

"Too lazy to remember."

Everything they ask the lazy bum is answer with the word lazy in it as such they just call him lazy bum.

Sighing, Tohdoh turn to naruto.

"I will spar you once we get to dry land. The ship is to flimsy to withstand my punch."

On the ship there nothing much you can do expect training (lazy bum not included as he just lay there like a corpse). As such there was a night, naruto saw Tohdoh training in the sea.

Each punch and kick of his cause whirlpool and waves in the sea.

The only thing he know about Tohdoh skill is that it is Tohdoh creation call Limitless Sea he was inspired by the movement of the sea.(Limitless Sea is the combination of Energy skill, attack skill and movement skill)

* * *

><p>A few hours later.<p>

The ship reaches a port where the captain of the ship chases all of the passengers down. The total no of passengers number over two hundred. He looks at them as if he is looking at dead people.

He is bulky man with a bulging stomach and where his left hand is suppose to be attached, a metal hook is in it place. Naruto have heard from the crews of the ship that the captain lost his hand when battling to save ship.

"Word of advice, lad. The city of sin produces three types of people. The strong, the mad and the dead. I hope to see all next year. "

"Captain, it been a while. Don't encourage they will be more disappointed when they know the truth." A shout sounded out. Everyone who heard the shout turn their head to see a man cover in a black leading a dozen of people dress in red robe and gray robe.

Those in grey robe have eyes colder than the arctic wind, unfeeling stare looking upon you as if you are nothing but lamb to slaughter. The red robes however have a maniacal look in their eyes and movement.

Naruto heard one of them mumbles something that gives in a chill.

"Their blood nourish me, their souls strength me, Die for me. HEHE"

"Move it unless you want to stay here longer." The black robe order those dress in robe. Those dress in red and gray robe broad the ship while the captain keeps his eye on them.

"This year candidates look a bit soft. Come now follow me." The black robe says to the passengers as he led the way.

Hours later

The sun shine brightly fill the earth with warmth. Naruto bask in the sunlight as he takes it the sight of the City of sin. Wall of stone surround a castle with men patrolling at the top of the wall. It is an impressive sight expect for two things.

Dark clouds occasionally boomed with thunder, punctuated by flashes of lightning hover above the castle. A red mist/fog creeps around the area of the wall and as far as naruto can tell it seems that the red mist/fog is also within the city.

"My name is Gekka. I will be you overseer in City of sin if you face any problem, you can look for me and I will tell you to f**k off." A few of the more unruly people in group is about to introduce gekka to their fist.

A wave of intense pressure radiate from gekka, most of the people fall to their knee, some lay on the ground as if crushed. A few trembling as they force themselves to stand.

Naruto, Tohdoh and the lazy bum is part of the few.

The pressure slowly release as gekka start to speak again.

"Now that we got the introduction. Let me continue, you may be a criminal, pauper, prince or any other social background. Here, those are all useless. City of Sin law are simple. The one with a bigger fist is right. "

Upon hearing this, Tohdoh raise his fist up to his eyes level looking before looking around at hand of the people around. Naruto and lazy bum move away from him pretending that they don't know him.

"Here in city of sin, we use a different currency call skull." Gekka raise a iron make coin with a skull imprinted upon it.

"Gold skull is worth ten silver skull. One silver skull is worth ten copper skull. With the city, everything would require it. From eating to training and also for leaving city of sin which will cost you fifty million skull. "

With that say, he took out a crystal ball. Gekka gesture toward a young girl. Naruto is startled when he saw her.

She is very thin of frame, with a head of short black hair. She fidget as if she would bolt as she walk closer to gekka. Look and small habit may mislead but there one feature on her that ensure naruto that he did not make a mistake. A pair of eyes that is pure white.

"Hinata." Naruto whisper under his breath, the last time he see her was in konoha and oddly, she is neither wear her jacket with her clan ensign nor the konoha headband that she always hang on her neck.

* * *

><p>Let me have some review to know what I am doing right or wrong.<p> 


End file.
